1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and in particular, relates to a display device and a backlight module thereof.
2. The Related Arts
With the rapid development of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel industry, the LCD display gradually becomes the trend of display technology due to its many advantages such as ultra-thin, light weight, radiationless, stable performance or the like. Most of liquid crystal displays in market are backlight type liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, wherein the display panel is mounted and protected by a bezel of the backlight module.
Generally, the backlight module comprises a light guide plate, a frame surrounding the light guide plate, a lamp source flexible circuit board and a light shielding tape. The lamp source flexible circuit board is fixed on the light guide plate and the frame by the light shielding tape, and an optical film is fixed on the frame by the light shielding double-sided tape as well, and a liquid crystal display screen is fixed to periphery of a backlight unit by a double-sided adhesive. However, such common backlight module can perform a backlight display towards only one direction, resulting in the display device can only achieve one-side displaying. In certain occasions, in order to improve the continuity of display images, a plurality of backlight modules or display devices are needed if displaying of adjacent sides is required to be achieved simultaneously, thereby cost of production is increased, the number of internal members is increased, it is more difficult to assemble, and the production efficiency is greatly reduced.